A Push in the Right Direction
by TmoVie
Summary: The 16 year old NJBC get a visit from their future selves. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is just a random idea I came up with while sitting around. I hope it's not too confusing and that people enjoy it. Read and review please! =)**

**Also, just so you know in this fanfic in the future Nate and Serena are dating.**

**I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters (sadly…)**

"So where are we going tonight?" Blair asked Serena, Nate, and Chuck who were sprawled across her living room.

"How about Butter again?" Serena suggested.

Just then they heard the elevator door open and the four friends turned to see themselves walking out towards them. Serena and Blair both screamed and ran behind the boys who both stood up and began yelling curses at the newcomers. Suddenly everybody started screaming, nobody registering what the others were saying until Chuck took out his cell phone, about to call the police.

"Everybody shut up!" the new Blair screamed causing everyone to stop. "Will you four shut up already and just sit down and Chuck Bass put your phone down," this caused the 16-year olds to give each other frightened glances as they slowly sat down together on a couch. Blair clinging to Nate in fear, while Chuck looked worried that this older looking Blair knew his name.

"Now all of you are going to sit there and listen to us," Blair continued as the four older versions of the kids sat down on the couch opposite the others. She looked towards Serena with an expectant look on her face.

"Oh yeah. Well, I know that you all are probably really freaked out right now. But we are you guys from the future. We're future you!" Serena clapped with a kind smile on her face as she looked across at the skeptical faces.

"That's impossible," young Nate countered.

"Yeah. You all are probably just actors or something, here to mess with us," young Chuck said.

"Yeah, just actors that look exactly like us, and sound like us," young Serena said unconvinced.

"We really are from the future and we'll just have to prove it to you," future Nate started. "Nate, you sing the shower and when you're sad or bored you like to draw little cartoons in your binders," everyone burst out laughing and looked at Nate who was staring dumbstruck at the older him.

Next Serena said, "Serena, when you were little you thought that Eric was abducted by aliens for a whole month until you realized he was just at camp."

They continued down the row so now it was Chuck's turn, "Chuck, you once bought a custom made pink bowtie for two thousand dollars, but you've never worn it because your dad said he didn't like pink."

Last but not least was Blair, "Blair, when you were six years old you spent a whole week thinking that you could speak polish and attempting to talk to Dorota in her native language."

The young group looked at each other, there was no denying that everything they said was true. They were really from the future.

"So, since it appears that you guys really are us, what are you here for?" young Chuck asked suspiciously.

"To warn you," future Nate answered casually. "Of everything that's going to happen to you."

"Why? Does someone die or something?" Blair asked suddenly worried.

"Plus, wouldn't this like ruin history or something. You know, like _Back to the Future_, the future will be changed if we know what'll happen," Nate asked as well.

"Well, somebody died, but it wasn't that big of a thing. Oh well it kind of was," Serena corrected herself when she saw the looks on her friends faces. "But it's nothing bad. We just thought you all should know. So that it might make stuff a little bit easier in the long run."

"Also, this won't change anything. Whatever happened, happened Nathaniel. No matter what you all try to do you'll always end up like us," Chuck answered young Nate's question.

"So why don't we get started," future Blair suggested, but she was interrupted by herself.

"Why do I even need to hear this? I mean I know what my future will be. I'm going to go to Yale and Nate and I are going to get married," Blair said smiling and scooting closer to Nate.

"I forgot how annoying you were," Chuck whispered in Blair's ear. Then he raised his voice so everyone could hear him, "Sorry Princess, but that's not how things turn out."

Just then all the kids noticed Chuck and Blair as they sat with their hands entwined, looking at each other with a look of pure love. Blair's mouth dropped open as she suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was sitting in between her boyfriend, Nate, who had a dumbstruck, almost angry, expression on his face, and his best friend, Chuck, who was smirking at her. This is going to be a long night…


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" Blair suddenly shouted cutting off Nate's ramblings about where to begin the story of their life. Everybody turned to see her staring at the future Chuck and Blair who just previously had been whispering to each other and laughing, their hands still entwined. "No, No, No, No, No. This is not happening. How could _that_ possibly happen," she wildly gestured to Chuck and Blair. She then turned to the Chuck who was seated right next to her. "You don't believe them do you? I mean us…together….that will never happen."

Chuck laughed under his breath as he stared back at Blair, "I don't think it's that much a stretch, Waldorf. Apparently we're inevitable," he finished with a smirk on his face.

Blair let out a small cry then continued, "This is not happening. I refuse to believe this, because no matter what you say I will not end up with _Chuck Bass_. I have a whole plan and nothing you people say will screw it up." And with that she ran into the elevator.

Silence engulfed the seven people still left sitting in the room. Young Chuck sat looking back at the elevator with a sad expression on his face until he covered it up and looked back to hear a conversation between the older Chuck and Blair.

"I have to go talk to her," Blair said.

"Of course. But let me come with you. I don't want you to be alone," Chuck said, his voice softening at the end.

"No. I'm sorry, but this is something I need to do alone. Anyway you should stay here and talk to yourself."

Chuck nodded, laughing at Blair's humorous smirk. "I understand. Just be careful ok. I love you," he finished as he gave her a long kiss.

"I love you too," She said, walking towards the elevator, leaving Chuck watching her, almost mirroring his past versions expression as she walked out. He then turned to see himself staring at him with a look almost impossible to read. It was filled with every emotion from disbelief to fear and maybe even joy and excitement. Then he suddenly put up a tough mask and started for the elevator. "I can't stay here. You can come with me if you like, but this still doesn't mean I'll believe," he called back, getting future Chuck to follow him to the elevator.

"Well it looks like it's just us four," Serena said as she adjusted herself to get more comfortable.

"Why do they never pay attention to us," Nate laughed. "You'd think they live in their own world. But anyway, we'll just go on without them, I guess."

*********

"So let me just get this straight," Nate started. He then gestured at him and Serena sitting next to him, "We are together. We got together after college and that's that. I mean, how did Blair and I…how did we…" he trailed off.

"Break up?" The older Nate finished the boy's sentence. "Well the first time she broke up with me because after Serena and I slept together she realized I didn't love her. It actually took her awhile until she realized…."

"Wait, I slept with Nate while he was still dating Blair?!" Serena spoke up incredulously. "You can't be serious, how could I possibly do that to my best friend and be ok with it! Am I seriously that messed up!"

"You weren't. Actually I ran away to boarding school right afterward. Well it wasn't only because of that, but still I left. But while I was there I changed, and you're going to too," older Serena answered.

"This is just….too strange. I mean Blair and I break up, she gets with Chuck and I'm just ok with that! He's my best friend!" Nate said beginning to get a little frustrated.

"Trust me. You don't care. I mean you might've at one point, but when you see them together you'll understand. Anyway you both are just trying to ignore the facts. Care to share your feelings?" Older Nate finished, trying to hold in his laughter as he looked at Serena's annoyed face, automatically understanding that she wanted to hear people's opinions.

At his comment the younger Serena lifted her head from where it had been placed in her hands. "How are you two so calm about this? I can't handle this, it's just too much. I need to be alone," and with that she ran out of the room and into the elevator.

After watching the doors close Nate turned around, awkwardly meeting the stares of the two people sitting across from him, both apparently concerned with young Serena's reaction. "Well, don't look at me. I need some time to process all of this too. This is just way too weird."

********

Blair caught up to her younger counterpart who was walking down the street.

"Blair! Stop!" She called ahead. At the sound of her voice the young Blair turned around and let out an annoyed grunt, continuing her walk but she did slow down until they were walking side by side.

"I know that this must be hard to hear, but I'm trying to explain it to you. You may think that this is most horrible thing to happen and believe me I thought that it was once, but I changed…and so will you," the older girl tried to explain as she grabbed herself so that they were facing one another.

"Ok then. I guess I'll let you explain. I mean since you are me it's the least I could do," Blair attempted to shrug off this whole situation, but couldn't hide her intrigue.

"I guess I'll start with the beginning then…" she trailed off trying to decide where to start. "Well I broke up with Nate when it got too hard to pretend that everything was perfect anymore. Then right afterward I went to Chuck and…" she looked meaningfully at the younger Blair, attempting to ease her into the news.

It took a minute and then… "NO! OH MY GOD NO!!!!! _Chuck Bass!_ How could _I _do _that_ with _Chuck Bass_!! I feel violated just thinking about it! I mean what were you even thinking? And what, are you going to tell me that just like that I start dating Chuck Bass?"

"Well No! There was a lot more to it then that. We did end up spending a few years chasing each other, until he finally said he loved me-"

"No way. Did you just say Chuck's name and love in the same sentence? I must be delusional or something because I'll never see the day…" she trailed off.

"Well not many people believed it at first, but now look at us," she stuck out her left hand to show a ring that caught the lights of the streetlights perfectly. "He proposed last week and I've just started planning the wedding," pride and excitement was evident in every part of her voice.

"Wow. Just ummm……_wow_. And this ring is absolutely gorgeous, how could anyone even afford this?" Blair asked, normally not that concerned with price but this ring looked really expensive.

"Well he is the richest kid on the UES and is CEO of Bass Ind.," noticing the other's confused face she quickly mentioned. "Bart died, left it all to him in the will."

"But now I feel bad because Chuck's not really going to have any relatives there, because there's no way we're inviting Jack. And Cyrus and Roman both want to be a part of the ceremony since Daddy's walking me down the aisle of course, and I'm afraid it'll be too much to ask of Chuck to include them," she rambled on, forgetting exactly who she was talking to.

"Ummmm… sorry to break up the dream wedding planning to…Chuck Bass," she said his name with a mix of disgust and absolute disbelief. "But who's Cyrus and Roman?"

The minute the words left Blair's mouth her older version froze, realizing exactly how much still had to be said. This was going to be a long night.

*************

Chuck had just sat down in his limo and was about to grab some scotch when the older Chuck walked in and sat down next to him, grabbing the glass and downing it.

"Let's hear it," the younger Chuck finally blurted out while grabbing another glass.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

After several minutes of silence he answered, "How? I mean, how did it happen?" he questioned, staring straight ahead trying to act like he didn't care about the answer.

"Well, in a very short version. I took her virginity, then after two years of pain and humiliation I told her I loved her and now we're engaged," He said with a look of such pride on his face.

"Engaged?...To Blair Waldorf? How…is it?" To anybody else this would seem like one of Chuck's normal smarmy comments, but the older Chuck understood. He was talking about all of it, being in love, dating, he just didn't know how to ask.

"It's amazing. Every single part of it. After all the pain, and trust me there was a lot…from you hurting her to her hurting you. It's perfect, absolutely perfect, and no matter what happens I'm never going to lose her," Chuck said his voice softening as he turned to see himself staring back, his face softened, hanging off of his every word in disbelief.

Right as younger Chuck was about to open his mouth to say something the limo stopped outside his building. Quickly he placed an indifferent, slightly skeptical mask on his face as he said, "Want to come up?" At the other Chuck's nod they both headed outside and into the elevator.

Right before the elevator closed the younger man turned and said quickly, "This doesn't mean that I believe you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok yeah, I know I'm not the best updater. But I made this chapter extra long, so Yay! Mainly cause I have so many ideas for little things in this story it's really hard to fit them all in. But I hope I did a good job in this chapter. **

**And please review! I love when you do! And suggestions for what to add in are always welcome too! Thanks!**

Blair groaned as she woke up the next morning. She knew that something important had happened last night but she couldn't really remember what. As she walked into the bathroom she was greeted with bloodshot eyes and mascara streaks running down her face. That's when she remembered, _France, her dad, and male models_, _not even models plural, but one male model_…._ Roman. That wasn't even all there were short, Jewish, huggers too._ She couldn't hold back a tear as she thought of what would soon happen to her family. And she couldn't even stop it.

As she walked downstairs her nightmare increased as she realized her other version was down there already, having an animated conversation with Dorota, who was listening very intently, "…And he's the doorman of Serena's building. You two are so cute together. I was the maid of honor at your wedding and my mom gave you a whole two months off for your honeymoon."

"You're still here?" Blair said cutting off their conversation, looking at her older model.

Dorota immediately stood up worried about the younger Blair's reaction, she started trying to explain, "Miss Blair, you hadn't woken up and other Miss Blair here wanted breakfast so I made it and we were just talking, but I go make breakfast for you now," and with that she ran off to the kitchen. During that whole time Blair's eyes never left her future version's face.

"Well yeah I'm still here. You may have kicked me out of your room after I told you about Daddy. But there was no way I was leaving you alone here tonight," she calmly explained.

"So thoughtful of you," Blair said sarcastically as she sat down. Right as she was about to say something else though the other Blair's phone rang.

After a few minutes on the phone, with only a few words for the other Blair to go on she hung up. Looking at her younger self across the room she stood up and reached for her purse, "Come on, we're leaving," at Blair's skeptical look she explained, "Serena had some trouble last night and my Serena is helping her and is now bringing her to Chuck's suite, where my Chuck volunteered to bring her. So we are going over to help her out." And with that they both hurried out the door.

**********

Chuck walked into the sitting room to see himself on his phone, checking e-mails. When he heard his younger version walk in Chuck looked up, "Morning. Serena's coming over soon, as it appears she may have had a rough night. And Blair will be coming over to help with her too," he said as if it was nothing new.

"Yeah, Serena wasn't the only one who had a hard night," Chuck answered under his breath as he walked over to the bar to pour himself another glass.

"Ok, listen. There's one more thing I didn't get around to telling you yesterday," future Chuck began. When he saw the other Chuck's expectant expression he began struggling for words, "Umm, well…. your dad… ummm Bass Industries… I…" they were soon interrupted by a knocking at the door. "That would be the girls," he said as he hurried off to get the door.

When they came back into view of the bar Chuck saw that it wasn't Serena that had arrived it was Blair, he awkwardly looked back at his drink to avoid eye contact with her.

The older Blair and Chuck had started talking to each other, making their normal conversation sound so private that Blair felt awkward standing next to them. After much mental deliberation she found herself walking towards the bar, till she was standing next to Chuck.

Without looking at her he quickly got out, "Want a drink?"

He began moving after her enthusiastic head nod and an exhausted, "Oh yeah."

As he got her a glass and poured her a drink, still never once looking at her he chuckled, "Last night, that bad?"

"You have no idea."

The room was then engulfed in an awkward silence. Both realized that their older versions had stopped talking so they turned to see what was going on now. They were met with the sight of their future selves making out in the center of the room. Both of them just stared in disbelief for a minute before simultaneously looking back at each other, trying to gauge their reactions, before awkwardly looking down at their drinks. _Worst out of body experience ever_, Blair thought as she wished for something to break up the awkward feeling.

Just in time another knock sounded at the door, the older Chuck and Blair broke apart as she rushed toward the door, pulling it open and letting out a surprised gasp. Immediately the younger Blair ran over and looked towards the door to see her friend Serena barely able to stand in the other Serena's arms. She ran over to Serena's other side and together they pulled her into the bathroom.

A minute later the older Serena arrived back outside, she collapsed onto the couch whispering, "Blair said she could handle it. I spent all night looking for her and that's how I found her. Maybe this was a bad idea." And with that she burst out into tears.

Blair gave her a long, reassuring hug, telling her it wasn't a bad idea and it wasn't her fault. After Serena had calmed down more Chuck began talking to her to help some more. Meanwhile Blair looked over to the younger Chuck at the bar and after a moments thought she stood up and sat next to him.

"What's that your 5th glass already? Looks like someone had a good night," she teased.

"It was just fantastic. I heard all about what my life is going to be like and I don't even have a say in the matter," he said sarcastically, put off by how happy this Blair looked.

"Oh please we both know you're happy about it. Don't be such a tough guy," Blair said laughing.

"Yeah right. I am not happy about this. I'm trading in tons of girls for just one girl. Who happens to be my best friends girlfriend, and the bitchiest, most annoying, and controlling girl at school… No offense," he finished. He looked up at the older Blair expecting to see the crushed look he was attempting to give her so she'd leave and he wouldn't have to say what he was really thinking, but instead she was trying to contain a smile.

"Sure," she said sarcastically. "Look Chuck, one thing you'll learn is that I know you, better then anyone in the world. I know what you're really thinking. And trust me when you eventually do work up the courage to say it, as I know you will, I don't think the other me could possibly resist," and with a grin on her face she slid of the stool to join Serena on the couch leaving a stunned Chuck behind.

******

It had been another fifteen minutes when the two Nate's arrived after a call from Serena. The younger Blair and Serena were still in the bathroom, Blair only coming out once to ask for some clean clothes. The older Nate immediately rushed to sit next to Serena and hold her while she buried her head in his shoulder. Chuck had moved to the edge of the couch and had spent the last minute alternating between staring at the door of the bathroom and at Chuck and Blair who were either fussing over Serena or kissing and laughing with each other the whole time.

When the younger Nate came in he was going to sit on the couch until he noticed Chuck already there and immediately moved to sit at the bar. Everybody in the room noticed but nobody said anything.

Eventually the bathroom door opened to reveal Blair who upon seeing Nate at the bar awkwardly placed herself on the couch, inadvertently sitting next to Chuck. Serena then followed her, looking much better then before, most of the alcohol's affects had worn off.

The older Nate then called out to himself, "Hey man, come sit over here, we want to talk about some more stuff."

"No," everybody froze. "I'm not sitting next to him."

"What?" Chuck answered as he stared at his best friend.

"You heard me. I'm not going to sit next to the guy who steals my girlfriend." Everybody in the room fell deadly silent, while all four of the NJBC from the future shook their heads.

"Hey, I haven't even done anything. You two had already broken up so I wasn't doing anything wrong. Unlike how, from what I've heard, you slept with Serena while you and Blair were dating," Chuck lashed back.

"You told him that?" Blair whispered to Chuck as they tried not to break the silence.

"Wait, What?!" the younger Blair screamed immediately silencing the two fuming boys. "You have got to be kidding me!" She glared at Nate and then turned to Serena who looked down ashamed. "Why does my life get so messed up!" And with that she landed back down on the couch and started to cry, turning into Chuck to cry on his shoulder as he awkwardly patted her on the back, trying not to make eye contact with his angry friend.

A few minutes later Nate said quietly, "Look, Chuck. I'm sorry for that. I'm actually not that mad anymore. Nate stayed with me last night and explained some stuff, but I just needed to say something to you. Ummm… yeah…." He trailed off, sitting down next to Serena without making contact with anyone but her, who gave him a small smile.

"Blair," Chuck said, carefully lifted up her face to look at her. "Are you ok?"

"She didn't tell me," Blair whispered.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he answered wiping the tears off of her cheek.

"No, she didn't tell me. So it must not have been so bad," she said attempting to find a good part to this.

"Ummm… sure," Chuck said, smiling at her.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Chuck cleared his throat, "… Anytime. Now let's hear some more."

********

Everybody had taken a few minutes to calm down and get drinks. Chuck was happy that Nate seemed to be ok with everything, but he had a bad feeling that he hadn't really gotten everything out of his system. Blair had calmed down very quickly, and Chuck had a bad feeling about that too. The last thing they needed was both of them breaking down again. The four of them sat across from the four of their counterparts for the second time, but at least this time they were prepared.

"Well you all already know about Chuck and Blair and Nate and I," the older Serena started.

"And about my dad and Roman and my mom and Cyrus," Blair said, her voice dripping with anger.

Serena was the first to answer, "Wait… what?"

"Oh nothing, just my dad runs off to France with a male model, Roman. Who's apparently really nice. And my mom marries Cyrus after Bart's funeral, and he's a hugger," she practically screamed. Right after the words left her mouth though she realized what she said and quickly turned to look at Chuck.

He was sitting with an almost dead look on his face. Staring straight at the older version of himself replaying those words in his mind, _Bart's funeral_.

"I was going to tell you last night and I tried again this morning, but yeah," Chuck tried to explain. "He died in our senior year of high school. In a car accident. In the will he left all his money and the company to me."

Everybody went silent as they waited to see what would happen. Chuck seemed to be torn between running out of the room right now and drinking himself to death. But at the same time he thought, he's not dead yet. I can 't deal with this right now.

They gave Chuck a few minutes to control his emotions and eventually Serena decided that she would help him out by starting to speak again. "So we know about Blair's and Chuck's parents. But what about Nate and I?"

The room lifted a bit at Serena's attempt at conversation and Nate began, "Well, truthfully it was a little rough because…." He paused trying to begin. "Oh well because my dad became addicted to drugs then was charged with fraud and fled the country, but when he came back I had him locked up. And just recently I began meeting with my Grandfather again," he quickly rushed through.

"Wow," was all Nate could say as he looked down at his hands thinking through everything.

Without stopping older Serena began, "Well, Mom got married again."

"Of course," Serena said, disappointed.

"That's not all. She actually gets married to Bart Bass."

Everybody froze for a second. Until, "No!" Serena screamed looking over to see Chuck's face.

This was exactly what I needed, Chuck thought as he leered. "Oh don't say you aren't happy Serena. Or should I say, Sis." This caused everyone to burst out laughing.

After most of the laughing had died down Serena started to ramble, "And after I went off to Brown, she's actually married to Rufus Humphrey. And since Dan and I are done it's completely fine. Plus having Lily as a step-mom really helps Jenny keep control of the school."

All the younger kids looked at each other confused, Chuck voicing what they were all thinking. "Who are the Humphrey's?" The older kids laughed as Nate answered, "You'll see."

"Wait, I went to Brown? Yes, I've always wanted to go there," young Serena said, excited.

"Well we all knew that. You're going to Brown. Nate and I are going to Yale and Chuck goes to who knows where," young Blair answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Future Blair cleared her throat and said quietly, "Not quite."

At Blair's questioning look the rest of the kids on the other couch answered. Nate first said, "Columbia." Then Chuck, "I run Bass Industries so I didn't go to school." Then Blair, who took a deep breath in before answering, "NYU."

Blair almost seemed to die before everyone's eyes as her eyes lost their spark and she said with an almost dead voice, "Oh."

"So basically, everything gets screwed up," Chuck said as he walked up and refilled his glass. Nobody said anything but it was obvious they all agreed with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so I know it's been forever seen since I updated. I suck. But I have a ton of summer homework for my AP class. And since I just moved and I'm about to go to a brand new school I've been way too scared to think about writing anything. **

**And again thank you soooo much to anyone reading this! And please review! It really helps my self-esteem, especially since I'm kind of unsure about how good this chapter is.**

There was complete silence in the aftermath of the previous events. Blair hadn't moved from her position on the couch, her eyes staring emptily out on the room. Chuck was sitting on the counter drinking as much as he could get his hands on. Serena was sitting on Chuck's bed staring at the closed bathroom door. While the kids from the future sat whispering amongst themselves about what they should do next. Nobody had said a word aloud since the fight.

_"What kind of a father does that to his family!" Nate was suddenly standing up and shouting over to himself. "Why the hell am I going to be left to deal with all of this! Left with my messed up family!"_

_"Please, Nate. At least your father's alive. In case you didn't hear correctly, my father dies." Chuck stood up to face Nate who had whipped around to face his friend. Everybody's eyes were on them. _

_"But at least you have Blair there to heal your wounds. Never mind the fact that she's my girlfriend!" the sarcasm in his voice evident as he yelled at Chuck. _

_"You have Serena, Nate! And don't you dare act like the perfect boyfriend or that you're not happy about that because everybody knows that you don't treat Blair right. You're too busy doting after Serena! You cheat on her, Nate!" Chuck's voice was now level with Nate's. _

_"Yeah and you're just perfect, the great Chuck Bass doesn't make mistakes! Come on, Chuck, how many times are you going to break her heart, huh! You're not-"_

_"Stop it," they both immediately turned towards Blair who had lifted her head to meet Chuck's gaze. Nate snorted then turned running to the bathroom where he locked the door. Serena had stood up attempting to follow him, but when she couldn't open the door she turned back to the rest of the group. Chuck and Blair hadn't moved an inch but were now locked in a deep glance, seemingly communicating without even talking. _

_"You shouldn't have yelled at him like that, he's going through a hard time," Serena said firmly. _

_Chuck quickly broke the eye contact to face Serena with a confused look on his face. "All that alcohol last night must've affected your thinking, because I'm pretty sure we are all going through a tough time. At least Nathaniel knows that he's not going to loose a family member anytime soon."_

_"Yeah, but did you really have to mention him cheating! Especially when you're-"_

_"Oh will you just shut up, Serena," Blair suddenly shouted as she stood up from the couch. "You think that everybody else can change, but not Chuck. But you know what, you don't know anything about him so don't even finish that thought." Without another word or a glance at anyone she sat back down. Serena stood with her mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say she walked over to Chuck's bed and sat down so she was right next to the bathroom door. Chuck stood staring at Blair for a few minutes before he shook his head and headed for the drinks. _

**********

"Mind if we join you?" The older Serena asked quietly as her and Nate sat on either side of her. All three of them staring at the door.

"Why do I come back from boarding school?" Serena asked quietly. The thought had suddenly popped into her head and she wanted to know.

The other two both tensed up as Serena answered slowly, "Eric." At the others confused face she continued. "He tries to kill himself. You come back to be with him."

Serena buried her face in her hands as she began to sob. The older two began trying to comfort her, hugging her, rubbing her back. "It's not all bad though. You do date a really sweet guy who's now your step-brother," she stopped to laugh at the disgusted face the younger Serena made. "And contrary to what you might have believed earlier, having Chuck as your brother is quite fun, minus the perverted comments every once and awhile."

This got the younger Serena to lift her head and let out a soft chuckle as she looked between the two. As she let out a yawn she suddenly remembered that they all had school tomorrow. "I really should go home. We still have to go to school tomorrow. And umm…. are you… staying?" she asked quietly, still slightly sniffling.

"We're actually going to leaving for a tiny bit. I think Blair would die if we made her put off anymore planning. But we'll be back soon to check on you all." She smiled as the younger Serena nodded and hugged her before moving out the door.

Serena sighed. "One down."

"One to go," Nate finished as he moved to bang on the door.

"Nate," he said calmly. "Listen you need to open the door."

Suddenly the door flung open to reveal Nate standing there. "I heard everything you said to Serena. And… thanks," he said quietly as he walked quickly out the door. Both Nate and Serena turned to each other with equally confused looks, not really knowing what just happened.

***********

The older Chuck placed himself down next to the younger Blair who was now looking down at her hands. "I'm really sorry," he said staring directly at her.

She turned her head to look at him, surprised. "For what?"

"For all of this. I know how much your future meant to you and how I wasn't supposed to be a part of it. I don't enjoy seeing you hurt so I'm coming to apologize," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" she asked, still surprised that Chuck Bass would ever be this caring.

"Well don't act so surprised. I'd also like to throw in a sorry for everything that I end up doing to you. I hurt you a lot and every single time haunts me. So since my younger counterpart won't be able to say it at first, he's sorry too," he turned and gave Blair a genuine smile.

Blair chuckled a little bit before she answered, "I never would've guessed. Chuck Bass is a romantic. Chuck Bass actually loves somebody."

He laughed before answering, "Not just anybody. _You_. Oh and Blair, after my dad dies, stay away from any guys named Jack, ok?"

Blair looked at him confused as she responded. "Who's Jack?"

"Somebody completely unimportant. Just stay away from him, oh and Carter Baizen too while you're at it. And also, don't give me too hard of a time, I may hurt you, but don't think that you don't do the same sometimes." At her confused nod he couldn't help but smirk.

Right then they saw Serena run out the door, a minute later followed by Nate. "Oh, I guess I should be leaving. I do still have to go to school." Blair looked awkwardly over at the grown up Chuck, not knowing what to do to say goodbye. She just settled for an awkward smile as she stood up and hurried out the door.

*******

"Well I know that you have a high tolerance, but don't you think you've had enough to drink already?" Blair joked as she sat down next to Chuck at the bar.

"Why are you always so happy?" He blurted out. "There is nothing about this to be happy about. My dad's dead, my best friend hates me, and I'm running a billion dollar company."

"Well first off Nate doesn't hate you. You two patch things up, and it gets a lot better over time. And you are an amazing CEO, your dad completely believed in you and you've actually improved Bass Industries more then he ever had. Also, how can I not be happy, I am _engaged_."

"Do I really make you that happy?" Chuck said.

"Duh, I wouldn't have gone through all the stuff that we went through if you didn't. Oh and if you don't mind, stay away from a girl named Vanessa, please. And Elle, and Amelia, ok?" She waited for Chuck to nod his head before she finished. "So it appears that all of your friends have already left, you have school tomorrow, and we are leaving for now. Bye Chuck," she said as she quickly pecked his cheek before turning to join the other four that were walking out of the room. He slowly walked over to the bed and lied down, thinking through everything that he'd been told, trying to piece together the puzzle. School tomorrow is not going to be fun, was his final thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So yeah I'm a horrible updater I know. But I got his finished before school starts. Which actually is tomorrow and I'm using writing this as a way to get my mind off it. I was going to end it farther along in the story but I thought this was such a perfect ending place. **

**So yeah, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!!!!!!**

"Are you sure you're ok. You haven't asked me to walk to school with you in years." Eric said as he walked next to Serena.

"Well it was a hard weekend, but I'm ok. And anyway is it too hard to think that a girl just wants to spend some time with her only brother?" Serena joked.

"Yes, it is," Eric laughed. Then he continued seriously, "Normally you're too busy."

"I'm _never_ too busy for you Eric," she stated sincerely. "And if you ever need to talk to me about anything, I'll be here."

"I know," he whispered then paused, taking awhile to think before he put on a fake smile and said, "We should hurry or you're going to be late." He hurried off down the sidewalk with a worried Serena trailing behind.

*********

Chuck walked into the courtyard and scanned the tables, his eyes coming to rest on one in particular. He felt himself getting angry as he began walking towards the table where Blair and Nate were sitting, hands intertwined despite the obviously fake smile on Blair's face and the empty look on Nate's.

"What is this?" He said harshly as he arrived next to the table.

"What do you mean? Nate and I were just talking and enjoying the day until you showed up." Blair said cheerfully, trying not to let her carefully constructed mask fall.

"Are you serious, Blair?" Chuck practically yelled at her. "You're really going to pretend this weekend didn't happen. Get it through your head…this isn't supposed to happen."

"I'm not pretending anything," Blair snapped.

"Blair-" Nate broke in.

"No, Nate. I am not giving up on my life just because of some freak occurrence. I love you," she stated as if that was that.

At this Chuck quickly got up and without a word walked off. Blair sat staring down at her hands, eyes tearing up.

"Look Blair. Maybe Chuck's right, maybe this isn't supposed to happen…" He looked up to see Blair staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I've got to get to class," she said quickly as she ran off.

*********

The rest of the day continued awkwardly. Both Chuck and Nate, and Serena and Blair had attempted friendly conversation but found little to talk about as all four of them were still processing what they'd just been through. Chuck by the end of the day was so sickened and angry at Blair for pretending her and Nate were perfect that as soon as school was over he headed off to the nearest bar.

"So, I was thinking we could go out to dinner in a few hours, talk about everything," Blair said hopefully to Nate. He didn't seem to notice though, and as she turned to see what he was staring at she froze. His gaze was fixed directly on Serena, who was talking to some of the guys from the swim team.

"Nate!" She said to grab his attention. When he looked at her expectantly she stuttered," Um… I… I think I'm just going to go home and think." He just nodded, his gaze immediately going back to Serena as Blair stood up and left.

**********

That night while Serena was sitting alone at home she heard a knock on the door. "Nate? What are you doing here?" Serena said, her mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Can I come in?" He said quietly. Walking into the room as soon as Serena gestured him in, sitting down on the couch.

"Why are you here, Nate? Where's Blair?" Serena asked again as she took a minute before deciding to sit next to him on the couch.

"She's at home, thinking. You know, about everything."

Serena nodded. "Yeah, we all have a lot of thinking to do."

Nate nodded too, still keeping his gaze on the floor he continued. "Have you thought about it?"

"Of course. I mean that was a lot of information, how could I not."

"I don't mean about all of it. I mean..." Nate took a deep breath before continuing. "I mean about us." He looked up at this and looked straight into Serena's surprised, and pained face.

"Nate. Look Blair is-" Serena stuttered.

"Blair is trying not to think about everything. But I've thought about it. And I can't stop thinking about us."

"Nate. We can't-" Serena attempted to get out before Nate cut her off with a kiss. Without thinking Serena returned the kiss allowing him to push her back onto the couch.

********

Nate cleared his throat. "Where's Serena?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all day. She wasn't in any of her classes," Blair said, not really caring.

"Damn it. Where could she be?" He said, nervous and annoyed.

"Probably had a little too much to drink last night. Don't worry about it," she threatened Nate before she stood up and headed out of the school. She paused when she felt someone staring at her. She turned to see Chuck leaning against the wall, a pained, slightly hopeful look in his eyes as he watched her.

"What are you doing?" Blair said awkwardly, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Still waiting," he drawled out as he walked closer to her. Her feet suddenly felt like they were glued to the ground. "Unless you're finally going to embrace your destiny," he smirked as he got within touching range of her.

It took her a minute to respond before she softly got out, "Never." And she walked away leaving Chuck staring at her retreating form.

*********

For the rest of the week nothing really happened. Serena had not shown up to school or called anyone. Everyday Nate would mainly avoid Blair except for the customary, Where's Serena, conversation. At first Blair wasn't even worried, but after awhile with no call or text she started to get concerned. Chuck had stayed in the shadows, every once and awhile trying to convince Blair to think about everything, always getting the same answer and going off to spend the night drinking to cover up his pain.

It was Saturday night when Blair decided to go find Serena. She hadn't had anything to do last night or all of today because of Nate's sudden detachment. She quickly called Serena's house again getting the message machine, which was now programmed saying something about Lily going off with another boyfriend. Of course, Blair thought as she grabbed her coat and headed into the elevator.

When she arrived at Serena's house she found the door unlocked and walked in. She headed straight for Serena's room and looked around, finding the closet and dresser empty. Panicking Blair quickly tried to think, Eric! He'll know where she is.

"Eric!" She called out as she moved towards his room. Looking around she didn't see anything out of place, that is until she caught sight of the bathroom door that was slightly open, its light pouring out into the room. "Eric?" she whispered as she pushed the door open. "Oh my god," she said in shock as she quickly bent down to the floor and pulled out her phone, calling 911, tears streaming down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I haven't had much time to write thanks to the new school year, but this chapter was quite a dozy, the longest one yet. And I'm not really sure how I did so I hope you enjoy. **

**Plus for those of you asking about the darling future NJBC and when they'll be back. The answer is that in the next chapter they'll show up again. And cause I kind of write these based on what pops into my mind and there's really no plan, if you have any suggestions then please let me know. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

It had been 2 hours since the nurse brought Lily into Eric's room. Telling her how they'd stitched up his wrists and how lucky it was that Blair came when she did, otherwise he would've lost too much blood.

Blair hadn't moved since she'd gotten to the hospital. Sitting in the waiting room she couldn't tear her eyes away from herself. The blood on her shoes, knees, shirt, and covering her arms.

"Blair," the rough, but somehow still soft voice broke her out of her trance. She could tell he'd been drinking, his hair was messed up and there was a slight glaze over his eyes.

"Chuck. You came?" she asked, trying to seem unaffected, but it was hard to miss the way her voice cracked at the end. Immediately he sat down next to her, and when her eyes went back down to her blood soaked hands he stood up.

"Come on," he gestured for her to get up.

"What?" she snapped, looking confused.

Without thinking he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up and into the bathroom. Blair was still too shaken up to put up much of a fight, but when he turned on the water and started washing off the blood she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you," he answered immediately, looking up at her with a now much more sober look.

After they had finished wiping off as much blood as possible they walked out into the waiting room to find Nate standing against the wall.

"Nate!" Blair called out as she ran into his arms and he gave her a comforting hug, as Chuck looked away. He was saved when Lily came walking down the hall. "Have any of you seen Serena? She needs to be here," she got out through her tears.

Chuck and Blair both shook their heads but Nate answered, "She'll come back soon."

Lily nodded before hurrying back to the room. As soon as she was gone Blair and Chuck zoned in on Nate.

"How do you know that?" She snapped. When he didn't answer she continued. "What do you know, Nate Archibald?"

"It might've been mentioned last weekend…" he trailed off.

"Continue, Nathaniel," Chuck ordered.

"They said that she left town after…" he glanced at Blair before mumbling. "… to think about stuff. And they said that this is why she came back."

"She knew?" Blair responded. "She knew this would happen and she still left?" she was practically yelling now.

"She had a lot of stuff going on and she needed time to work everything out!" Nate started yelling back.

Blair didn't say anything as she quietly put up her mask again and headed down the hallway. Leaving a very worried Chuck and Nate behind, they both awkwardly stared at each other before sitting down.

*******

Blair knocked softly on the door before walking in. "Hey Eric. Where'd your mom go?" she said softly.

"Off to make arrangements about where I'm going to be moved to probably," Eric whispered back, still tired from the lack of blood.

"Well that's Lily and the Van der Woodsen name for you."

Eric laughed harshly, "Oh I know."

"Listen Eric. I know that you must be having a hard time, but just know that I'm here for you."

Eric looked up from the bed. "I think that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Well I may not act like it all the time, but you are like a brother to me. Plus if I listen to your problems you get to listen to mine too," she laughed, attempting to lighten the mood, beaming when she saw Eric break into a smile.

"Oh, this ought to be good," he answered.

They descended into a comfortable silence, the only sound was the beep of Eric's heart monitor. Blair spoke a minute later, "What would you think if I was with Chuck?"

Eric practically choked on air as he started gaping back at Blair, expecting her to start laughing and say this was a joke or something, but she looked serious, a little embarrassed but still serious. "Umm…. I… Are you two together?" he decided to say.

"No! I'm with Nate!" she said loudly. "I was just… ugh! Never mind," she practically yelled as she stopped talking. After a few minutes of trying to avoid Eric's wondering eyes she stood up. "I'm going to go now Eric, but I'll come visit you soon." She gave him a wide smile before walking out of the room, talking to neither Chuck nor Nate as she left the hospital.

*************

It was now Thursday. Serena had yet to come home and Blair was ignoring both Chuck and Nate. She had spent every day after school with Eric, the two of them had become very close, talking about everything, although Eric was smart and never mentioned the Chuck comment again.

She had just finished visiting Eric as she walked out of the room and bumped into Chuck. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, the same thing as you, I assume. I'm visiting Eric," he said with a large smirk on his face.

"But… why?" she stuttered, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"If I do recall, he's going to be part of my new family soon. And what kind of brother would I be if I didn't come see him."

"How come I've never seen you here then?" she accused, now looking up to meet his eyes, finding that she couldn't look away.

"I assumed that you didn't want to see me," he then paused while he shamelessly looked her up and down. "Do you?" He asked softly, his eyes burning into her skin.

Before Blair could speak both of their phones went off. They both quickly opened them up, reading the newest Gossip Girl blast.

**Spotted: S at Grand Central, bags in hand. Is our bad girl, back for good? Why has she returned?**

She slowly looked up at Chuck who was still looking at his phone. When he looked up she stated, "I have to go home. I have a paper to write." And without looking back she ran out of the hospital.

************

Blair had spent the entire morning trying to think through what was going to happen and what she should do. And as she walked through the courtyard at school she had it all decided. As she walked towards Serena, the blonde turned and immediately open seeing her ran away. This is gonna be harder then I thought, she huffed as she headed to class.

As Serena tried to get away from Blair she inadvertently bumped into Nate. _Shit,_ she thought as he started talking. "Serena you're back," the hope evident in his words and his face.

"Yeah, I am." She said trying to keep a hard face. When Nate reached out to hold her hand though she pulled back. "Nate, don't."

"But before you left… I thought…"

"I didn't come back for you. You're Blair's boyfriend," she tried to reason with him.

"But I'm not always going to be. That isn't how everything's supposed to go."

"Maybe. But it's how it is now," she stated firmly as she walked away, tears clouding her eyes as she hurried away. Bumping into someone, her bag spilling across the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she heard the guy apologize. She didn't say anything and barely registered the sweet boys face as she gathered her stuff and left. Not noticing that the boy was calling after her, as she had left her phone.

*********

"Nate!" Blair called out during lunch. Neither of them showing much enthusiasm as they turned to each other, but Blair pasted on a smile nonetheless. "I was thinking that we should go out to dinner tonight. Or maybe a club."

"Umm… don't you think…" Nate started but stopped when Blair held up her hand.

"It's to talk about everything. Despite what you might think I have thought about stuff a lot. Which is why I think we should invite Serena and Chuck along. You take care of getting Chuck there and I'll bring Serena," she quickly walked off, ignoring Nate's surprised expression.

"Hey Chuck," Nate said hesitantly as he had finally found him leaning against one of the courtyard walls, smoking. _Why am I even doing this_, he thought as he lit up, leaning right next to him.

"Blair wants to go out tonight," Nate mentioned casually.

"And you are mentioning this to me why?" Chuck drawled out angrily.

"She wants you to come," Chuck quickly turned his head at this piece of news.

"She what?"

"Yeah. Serena too. Apparently she wants all four of us to talk."

"Sounds more like she has a plan," Chuck stated as he stared back out across the courtyard. "But it sounds interesting. I'm in." And with that he put out his light and walked off.

***********

This better work, Blair thought as she pulled out her phone, leaving Serena a message about her plans for this evening.

Dan Humphrey was walking down the hall when he felt the girls phone buzz in his pocket. _One New Voicemail_. I can't believe I'm doing this, he thought as he walked up to her in the courtyard after school.

"Um… excuse me? You dropped your phone earlier. You have a new message, but I didn't see who it was or listen to it or anything," he rambled, silently cursing him for acting so idiotic.

"Oh my god! You found it! Thank you so much!" She beamed as she grabbed her phone from his hand. Then she looked up at him as if she expected something. Then he caught on.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Dan Humphrey. It's um… really nice to meet you."

Serena seemed to pause, and her smile flickered as she heard his name. But soon she was beginning to walk about with a final. "I'm Serena Van der Woodsen. Nice to meet you too! And thanks Dan! I'll see you around!"

**********

This is it, Blair thought as she sat alone at Butter. The other three seats at the table were empty. They better show up. The first person she noticed by the splash of blond hair moving across the room. When she reached the table Blair stood and gave her a hug.

"Serena! It's so good to see you! I didn't see you all day! Here come sit next to me," Blair beamed, Serena's initial hesitation vanished as her drink arrived and Blair only seemed happy to see her.

"…And his name was Dan Humphrey! Remember last weekend when they mentioned the Humphreys! Well apparently I'm going to date him, but then he's my stepbrother. So now I don't know if I should date him or like be friends with him," Serena rambled on. They'd been talking for the past half hour about this and that. The boys had still yet to show up.

"Well it's not going to be incest for a couple of years. So if you think he's cute you should go for it," Blair said as she sipped her cocktail. Freezing as she saw the two guys walking towards their table.

"Sorry we took so long," Nate said as he gave Blair a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down next to Chuck. "So, what did you bring us all here for, Blair?"

"I told you, to talk," Blair smiled back at him. And with that she continued talking as though this whole night wasn't awkward at all. Then after a few minutes, she paused. "I think we should play a game. Who's up for 'I Never'?" She beamed. When no one else said anything she took it as a confirmation and continued. "Nate how about you go first."

Nate continued staring at Serena as he had been doing most of the night, thinking things through. He seemed to make a decision as he silently mouthed, 'Sorry', to Serena. "I've never cheated on my girlfriend or boyfriend." And he took a large sip of his drink.

Blair froze as everyone else at the table turned to look at her. "I'm sorry Blair," Serena said quietly.

Blair was still staring at her plate, but she looked up, a blank expression on her face. "I don't know why I thought it'd be different this time. Get out," she screamed at Nate and he quickly stood up and ran out of the now packed club.

"Blair," Serena whispered again.

"I said get out, Serena. Leave," she said forcefully, glaring at Serena as she left the restaurant. Her gaze then fell to her plate.

"Do you want me to leave too," Chuck said after a long pause.

"No," she whispered, then she looked up at him and stated. "But I do want a drink."

Chuck smirked, "Coming right up."

**********

"Why do you think I go to NYU? Oh no, what if I fail my SAT's!" Blair gasped.

"Please, you're the smartest kid in the class. Whatever it was Yale was stupid for turning you down," he started at her.

Blair found herself leaning towards him as she whispered, "I think you're going to make an amazing CEO."

He grinned, "Really?"

Blair nodded, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. A minute later they both pulled back. Without saying a word Chuck stood up, pulling Blair with him, and walked with her out of the club and into his limo.

When they got in Chuck quickly looked Blair in the eye and stated, "Listen, I don't want to be your rebound. So I know that you haven't thought about us, but if…"

Blair cut him off, "Haven't thought about us? Of course I have! Every single day…"

"And?" Blair responded by crashing her lips against his.

As Chuck eventually pulled Blair onto his lap he got out between kisses. "You sure?" Blair responded by kissing him and beginning to work on the buttons of his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I updated again!!!! Sorry about the long wait, but now that the school years started it seems that I'm only going to get time over the weekends to update. **

**But I'm really not sure whether or not this chapter's good and if I should continue, so if you liked it and still think I can do a good job continuing it then please please please review!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!**

Chuck groaned as he heard a knock on the door. He was about to roll over and attempt, again, to fall asleep, when another round of even more intense knocks sounded. He quickly got up and opened the door, freezing in shock. "You're back?" he said as he moved aside to let the people in.

"Well of course. Do you seriously think we'd tell you all that stuff then not come back to check on anyone?" Future Serena stated as she led Nate over the couch where they were soon joined by future Chuck and Blair who had just finished an intense discussion about something wedding related. Chuck sat down across from them, glancing back at the bedroom slightly worried.

"So, call up Blair, Serena, and Nate and get them over here," Older Blair commanded, breaking the silence.

"Umm… that might be a problem," Chuck drawled out.

"Why?" Blair answered, eyes narrowing.

Right then everybody turned towards the bedroom door where a very disheveled looking Blair, still wearing her dress from last night and messy hair, just walked out. She froze when she saw that the future counterparts had returned before a deep blush spread across her face, slowly placing herself down next to Chuck, not making eye contact with anybody.

All of the older kids were looking between the two of them. A giant smirk settled on the older Chuck's face as he draped his arm over Blair shoulder and stated, "Well, looks like we missed a lot," his voice filled with pride.

Blair giggled next to him then turned to the two on the opposite couch. "When did this happen?"

When Chuck saw that Blair wasn't going to answer he cleared his throat, "Last night."

"And it's never going to happen again," Blair snapped from next to him.

Chuck glared at her. "Obviously it does. Do you want me to spell it out for you, Blair."

"No, because the actions of last night will never be mentioned again. It was temporary insanity," she glared right back.

Serena meekly broke the tension, "Maybe we should call Nate and Serena now."

"No!" younger Blair snapped. "They are not coming over here."

A silence took over everyone in the room. After a minute of thinking, while glaring at Blair the younger Chuck took out his phone and started calling someone.

"Chuck, don't you dare," Blair yelled at him. "Don't you dare invite them over or I will…"

"You'll what, Blair? Never sleep with me again cause you've already made that threat," Chuck yelled right back before assuming his normal voice when the person he was calling answered. "Hey Nathaniel. Come over to my place, the visitors have returned."

As soon as he hung up the phone he quickly dialed another number. "Serena. You have to come over. They came back. You're with who? ... Tell him I said hi then. Just hurry up." He hung up again and turned to the older kids. "They'll be here soon."

********

Nate and Serena had both shown up a few minutes later. Placing themselves as far away from Blair as possible to try to avoid her angry gaze. The older NJBC didn't know what to do now as they looked to each other to figure out what they had missed.

"Blair, why are you wearing the same dress from last night?" Serena suddenly questioned, deciding to risk talking to Blair.

Blair was suddenly caught, she didn't know what to say until Chuck immediately stepped in. "Well, she was in no position to go home last night so I offered that she crash here." He lied perfectly, looking over at Blair hoping that his help might've softened her up, but she was still glaring at the three of them.

"So anybody want to say what's going on here?" The older Blair finally addressed the four.

"Like you don't already know," the other Blair answered. When nobody else spoke she huffed before continuing. "Well since nobody's going to say it, I guess I should just break the news." Nate and Serena were both attempting to avoid everybody's eye contact while Chuck's gaze seemed trained on Blair. The older counterparts were frozen, all confused as to how so much could've changed during the short time they were gone.

"My best friend slept with my boyfriend. And then she ran away, despite knowing that her brother would try to kill himself and then she finally came back after he was in the hospital." Blair spouted out with venom in her voice.

The older kids eased up a little, finally beginning to understand what was happening.

"Wait, how do you know about Eric?" Serena spoke up.

"How could I not since I was the one that found him when I went to your house to see where you were since you hadn't answered my calls. Chuck and I have been visiting him since he first went in which is more than I can say for you."

"Blair stop it," Nate shouted. "I know you're mad, but you don't have to take it all out on Serena."

"Oh and you're going to protect her! Of course!" Blair suddenly paused, her face going blank as she stared at Nate. "Do you love me?"

Nate held her gaze for a second before looking down, his silence confirming the answer. Blair stood up and ran off to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The tension was still apparent in the room as the older Blair and Chuck stood up, about to go in to see her, but they were stopped by the younger Chuck as he stood up, "I can handle this." He said as he opened the door to the bathroom, unintentionally leaving it slightly ajar. The older two smiled at each other as they both sat back down on the couch.

"Does she ever forgive me?" Serena asked the older Blair.

"Of course, I mean it'll always be a kind of annoying fact but it's not like I'm still holding a grudge or anything. In fact I never really think about it," she answered nonchalantly.

Serena hung her head again as Nate signaled to his other self to go over to the bar. When they both got there the younger Nate took a minute before saying. "My dad told my mom that I'm addicted to drugs."

Nate put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. What did you do?"

"Last night I may've gotten him arrested. His multiple charges are all over the papers if you want to read about it," he laughed evilly.

"No, I think I remember well enough."

The younger boy looked over at the older Nate. "So what happens now?"

*********

"So, you slept with Nate…" the older Serena commented as she sat next to her younger self on the couch. Chuck and Blair had been distracted with another wedding planning specific that it appeared they were having some disagreements about. "Did anything else happen with anyone else after?" she finished, very cryptically.

"Umm… no. I left almost immediately after," Serena said, confused by the question.

The other Serena nodded, looking relieved. After a minute of silence, she talked again. "So what exactly happens with me and Dan Humphrey?"

"Oh you met Dan!" She beamed. "Well we dated for awhile. Towards the end it was rocky, what with our parents getting together, and finding out we shared a sibling, so we broke up. And now he's my step brother." She finished, laughing at Serena's face.

"How can I possibly date him now though when I know that we're going to be kind of related?" Serena said, frustrated.

"Well, he's really sweet," was the response.

"Oh and incest is ok as long as he's sweet," she laughed.

"But it isn't technically incest. And even then that's not for a few years."

The younger Serena kind of nodded, when she looked back at the bathroom. "I'm going to go check on Blair, maybe Chuck needs some help calming her down, and I might be able to talk to her." And with that she stood up, moving across the room.

*********

"Blair?" Chuck asked as he stepped into the room, immediately spotting her sitting on the floor.

"Go away Chuck," she sniffled.

He didn't listen to her protest as he sat down next to her. "I really am sorry." She turned to stare at him, their gazes locked.

As she stared at him something seemed to click. "Do you… like me?"

Chuck took a minute before he answered. "Define like."

"Oh my god!" Chuck turned his head away regretting saying anything at Blair's surprised reaction. "You have got to be kidding me. This can't be happening."

At this Chuck stood up and began almost pacing around the room. "Why not? Have you still not gotten everything through your head. I mean how many times do I have to tell you. You and Nathaniel are done, face it. It's over."

Blair stood up and almost started laughing, making Chuck pause. "Why are you laughing?" He said cautiously.

Blair didn't say anything, instead she crashed her lips against his. By the time he registered what was happening she had pulled away, whispering, "You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

With that he pressed his lips to hers again and quickly lifted her up onto the counter, their lips never breaking contact.

*********

Serena slowly pushed open the door, freezing when she saw what she least expected. Blair had her legs around Chuck, his shirt discarded on the floor, both too busy making out to notice Serena. After a moment trying to decide whether or not to announce her presence Serena slowly began shutting the door, leaning against it as she let out a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's time for my weekly update! Hope you like it! You have no idea how happy all your reviews make me!!!!! SO THANK YOU!!!!!!**

Chuck and Blair walked out of the bathroom about an hour later. Chuck was smoothing out his carelessly thrown on shirt, a smug smirk on his face. Blair was trying to quickly fix herself up before they walked into the main room.

They were greeted with an almost empty room, the only people there were the other Chuck and Blair, deep in conversation. They sat down across from them and were met with knowing looks.

"You two are lucky that we gave Nate and Serena the charming idea of going out to lunch," Blair began, trying not to laugh.

"Oh definitely, I mean with how long you two were in there it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out," Chuck joined in.

"Ugh, why do I have to keep hearing about this?" the younger Blair whined.

"Because you obviously can't stay away from me," the younger Chuck answered.

She took a minute before giving in, "Fine, but it doesn't leave this room," she glared at everybody. At Chuck's confused, almost angry look she finished, "If anybody found out about this I'd be ruined."

The older two quickly shared a look before the older Chuck stated, "It'll be a lot worse for everyone if you don't tell."

"Like how?" Blair asked suspiciously.

"Like you sleeping with and getting back together with Nathaniel, then me telling Gossip Girl that you slept with both me and Nate. You humiliated by your minions, and dumped by Nate. Then when you come to me I turn you down because of how much you hurt me."

"It was really bad, I almost ran away," Blair chipped in at the end, holding Chuck's hand for comfort.

There was silence for a moment before Blair meekly stated, "But it's different now, that might not happen."

"Do you really believe that?" Chuck asked from beside her, their gaze locking.

Right then they were interrupted by a knock on the door, then both Nate's and Serena's walked into the room. Nate awkwardly avoided Blair by placing himself at the bar, while Serena attempted to make eye contact with Blair.

Immediately though, Blair stood up, "I should be going, I still need to change. I'll see you later." She ran out the door. After she was gone Serena placed herself on the couch glaring at Chuck.

"What?" he asked.

********

She hadn't known what to do, she had wanted to stay with Chuck, but Nate and Serena came and things got too awkward. So she went to visit Eric, he didn't ask her why her hair was so messed up, or why her dress was all wrinkled, instead they just talked.

Blair was just standing up to leave when a knock came on the door followed by someone walking in. Blair froze as she now found herself face to face with Chuck, who broke into a grin the minute he saw her.

"Fancy seeing you here," he drawled out, stepping closer to her.

"Hi Chuck," Blair stated.

"Listen…" he tried to begin.

"We should talk," Blair cut him off, giving him a small smile.

"I knew it!" Eric suddenly called from his place on the bed. "You two are together!"

Blair laughed a little as she began walking towards the door. "I'll leave you two to talk about that. Bye Eric."

After she had left Eric quickly turned to Chuck, "So what happened?"

*********

Blair walked into her penthouse, almost collapsing against the wall, she was so tired. But she immediately straightened when she saw the suitcases in the hall. She saw her dad come around the corner, freezing when he saw her.

"Daddy. What's going on?" She asked softly.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Blair. I'm just…"

"He's leaving us," Eleanor appeared, cutting him off, her eyes red from crying. "He's moving to Paris."

"With Roman?" Blair asked quietly, her eyes filling with tears.

"How did you know about that?" Harold asked before he began placing his bags in the elevator. "Just… I'm so sorry, Blair Bear." And with that he walked into the elevator and out of Blair's life.

Blair stood staring at the doors before looking back at her mother. "And where have you been? Look at you, your hair is a mess, and your dress is just… ugh!" Eleanor stated before rushing back to her bedroom.

Blair walked to the kitchen in a trance, pulling out as much food as she could she ate it all before running off to her bathroom.

**********

Serena walked out of the Palace not looking where she was going, her mind going a million miles an hour. She immediately ran into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine," the guy answered as he picked up the fliers that had spread across the ground.

When they both had stood up Serena finally noticed who it was. "Hey, you're Dan Humphrey right."

"Um… Yes, yes that would be me. We keep running into each other, literally."

Serena laughed and was about to answer when her mother walked up. "Serena, I need to talk to you. I got you a dress that I was hoping you'd wear to an important dinner tonight. I've got some news to announce," she stated, not noticing the boy standing next to Serena.

"No!" Lily's eyebrows raised at Serena's insistence. "I mean, I already have plans with… Dan here."

"Me?" He stated, shocked. "I mean yeah of course. We're going to a concert." He held up the flier as evidence.

"Well then I guess I'll just tell you now," Lily sighed as she led Serena a bit away from Dan. "Look, I am seeing somebody and I just thought that since you'll be seeing him around a lot I'd tell you who he is. It's Bart Bass."

Serena stood still for a moment before. "What! Ugh, you have got to be kidding me. Bart Bass? I was hoping this wouldn't actually happen," she whispered the last part. Lily was about to argue when Serena's phone rang, she picked it up and said a few words before telling her mom she had to go and running off.

***********

"Blair?" Serena called into Blair's room. She heard a soft whimper from the bathroom and she walked in to see Blair sitting against the wall. Immediately she walked over, sitting down and giving her a hug.

Blair sniffled, "He left me."

Serena didn't need to ask who she was talking about. Dorota had mentioned Harold's departure and she could hear the sobs from Eleanor's room on the way up. "I'm so sorry, Blair. I'm so sorry for everything. Are you ok?" Serena said softly.

She stayed silent for a minute before answering, "Well, putting aside the fact that my father now is moving to France with a 21 year old male model, yeah I am. Nate and I are done…" she trailed off, her mind obviously elsewhere.

After a few minutes of Blair thinking, Serena cut in, "So guess who most probably will be Chuck's new stepsister." When Blair turned her head and raised an eyebrow Serena continued. "Yep, my mom is dating Bart Bass. Can you believe it? I mean Chuck. _Chuck_," Serena said, discreetly trying to get Blair to admit to something.

"Well yes, Chuck is Bart's son so that would make sense," Blair said, both confused and entertained by Serena's actions.

"Look Blair, I'm not sure how else to say this but I saw you and Chuck," Serena said.

Blair looked down, shaking her head. "None of this was supposed to happen." When Serena opened her mouth to say something Blair cut her off. "But I'm glad it did," she practically whispered.

Serena's mouth dropped open, "What?"

"You heard me. And anyway he's really not so bad," Blair tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, older him isn't so bad. But this is the younger one we're dealing with. The 'never actually liked a girl, sleeps with everyone' one."

Blair stood up, "You just don't know him, S." And with that she walked out of the room.

*********

"Chuck," Blair called into his suite, the door had been left open so she walked in. "Chuck, we really need to talk about what happened."

Blair froze as she walked into the room. Her gaze immediately locked with Chuck's, but she then looked to see Nate sitting on the couch next to him. "What happened?" Nate asked, looking between the two.

The older four that were sitting on the opposite couch froze, almost preparing themselves for what might happen.

Chuck stood up, moving slightly toward Blair trying to think. "Oh nothing, Nathaniel, just…"

"I slept with Chuck," Blair cut him off as she looked directly at Nate, avoiding Chuck's surprised expression.

"… You what?" Nate asked again, standing up.

"Chuck and I slept together… twice actually."

Nate looked at Chuck for confirmation and when he didn't say anything to deny it Nate pushed him against the wall. "You son of a bitch!"

"Nate!" Blair screamed pulling him off Chuck.

"You two were over anyway," Chuck defended.

"Oh and that makes screwing Blair for sport ok," Nate continued yelling.

"It wasn't for sport. She needed someone and I was there. I still am."

"Ugh, just stay away from me Chuck," Nate said angrily as he slammed the door behind him.

The room was filled with silence after he was gone before the older Chuck spoke. "Can't say I didn't see that one coming."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but school's been crazy these past weeks, and I had SO much work last weekend. Plus during the only free time I had I couldn't for the life of me think of what to write for this chapter. But I finally had an idea so please tell me what you think!!!!!! You know I love your reviews. Thanks for reading!!!!!**

Nate let out a yell of frustration as he came to a stop in Central Park, breathing deeply, his hair was stuck to the sweat on his face after a long run. He sat down on a bench and rested his head in his hands.

"Um… I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you ok?" A young blonde asked him, his head immediately snapping up to meet hers.

"I've been better, " he admitted, she nodded her head in understanding. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Oh, sorry… I'm Jenny Humphrey. And you're Nate, right? You go to school with my brother," she rushed out, almost like she was talking to a celebrity. Nate took on a confused face when she mentioned her brother so she stuttered, "He went out with Serena last night."

Nate stayed silent as his mood dropped again at this news. He turned to stare at Jenny, after a minute or two of staring at her intensely he seemed to recognize her. "Have you ever hung out with Blair?"

Jenny dropped her head. "Um, yeah, I guess," she mumbled. "I've helped her with a few parties, so I guess…" she trailed off. "How is she?" Jenny asked politely, not really sure of what else to say at this point.

Nate growled out, "Why would I know?" Jenny, after a minute of deliberation sat down next to him on the bench.

"Well I just assumed…" she said quietly, confused.

"Well don't. We aren't together anymore, and we probably never will be again," Nate practically yelled.

Jenny sat stunned by his words, "Why?" She blurted out, quickly fixing her outburst, "I mean… you two have been dating since forever."

"Yeah, I realize that. But that's not our future. Apparently Chuck is," he spat.

"Wait, what? Chuck Bass? Chuck and Blair?" Jenny gaped. Nate angrily nodded his head; Jenny realizing her mistake said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"You know what?" He said thoughtfully, "It's not like I didn't see it coming. And everything's going to work out, since they're perfect for each other. I guess it's just weird, you know." Just then his phone rang, he picked it up and spoke a few words before closing it and turning to Jenny, a terrified look on his face, "I have to go." He ran off leaving Jenny alone on the bench. She paused for a minute before, realizing the power she now held, pulled out her phone.

*********

"Are you ok?" Blair asked quietly as she followed Chuck to the couch.

"Oh yeah just fine," he snapped sarcastically, not meeting her gaze.

"Look I really am sorry, Chuck. Nate'll get used to it in time. And anyway you seemed perfectly happy with us earlier," Blair stated.

"Yeah, but you weren't. Unless you are now," Chuck said slowly, looking into her eyes. He could read the reluctance still all over her face although she tried to hide it. "You still don't want anyone to know. Then why the hell did you tell Nate, Blair?" Chuck shook his head, confused.

"Because he's your best friend and he deserves to know, especially considering what we all know now. And it's not that I don't want people to know, I'm just not sure about telling them. This is all happening too fast," Blair countered.

"Why are you so worried? We're going to end up together," Chuck said, his voice getting angrier.

"Because you're not the same Chuck," Blair snapped, copying Serena's words of warning. "I mean look at him," she gestured to the older Chuck on the other couch, "he's like a totally different person. He loves me, and you… well you're still you. Just imagine what people would think."

Chuck took a deep breath before looking Blair in the eyes and tucking her hair behind her ear, "Blair, I am that person and you know it."

He was cut off by the sound of both their phones. They pulled away from the moment and read the Gossip Girl blast.

**OMG, I have the biggest news ever. Looks like our Queen B's sheets have finally been rumpled. And no, not by who you're thinking of. Sources confirm B broke up with N yesterday. So who's the lucky man you might ask, well I'm more then happy to announce our own C came out on top. It seems that C's never heard of bro's before ho's…**

Blair's head snapped towards Chuck, a look of disbelief on her face, then it transformed into anger.

"What? I've been sitting here the entire time, you know it wasn't me," he drawled, also shocked by the blast.

After hearing this and realizing he was telling the truth she turned towards the older two."Who was it?"

They looked at each other, it had been obvious what the blast was about. "Last time it was me," Chuck conceded. "Looks like things are changing."

Blair sat stunned for a minute before her face toughened. "Tell me everything," she demanded.

********

"Serena!" Blair yelled as she marched into her best friends room.

"Oh thanks for the warning before you came over," Serena laughed, she was quickly shut up by the look on Blair's face. "This is about the blast, isn't it?"

"What else?" Blair yelled, throwing her hands up before lying on the bed.

"Why? You seemed like you were going to go be with Chuck or whatever," Serena said, trying to mask her disgust while still sounding supportive.

"I was… I mean, I am! It's not about that anymore, somebody ratted me out to Gossip Girl. Someone is trying to destroy me!" Blair huffed.

"And you're going to destroy them?" Serena guessed.

"Hell yes I am!" Blair stated. "But in the meantime, the girls and I had plans to go out tonight and I'm going to go do some damage control. Do you mind if I borrow one of your dresses by the way? I really don't want to go home right now."

"So do you not want to know how my date went last night?" Serena chirped as Blair ran into her closet.

"Ugh, with Brooklyn guy. Yeah I'd rather not," Blair yelled back.

"Oh, come on Blair. It was great. He was so sweet, and funny, and smart…. And nice," Serena said.

"Looks like you've forgotten about the family relations," Blair laughed as she stepped in front of a mirror to examine herself.

"Don't remind me," Serena buried her head in the pillows. "And speaking of family, guess who has to go to dinner with Chuck and his dad tonight."

Blair was still turning in front of the mirror. "Wow, they must've been dating awhile to have gotten to the family merging stage already," Blair commented, laughing at the gagging noise Serena made.

"You know, I can always talk to Chuck for you tonight," Serena said slyly.

Blair took a minute to consider before she answered, "No, you don't _have_ to, but if anything comes up then you should…"

"Grill him for details?" Serena finished for her.

"Exactly," Blair answered as she jumped onto the bed with Serena, both of them staring up at the ceiling. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

***********

Nate ran into the hospital and straight to his mother who was sitting worried in the waiting room. She immediately gave Nate a hug, trying to hold in her sobs. "Mom, what happened?"

"You're father took too many aspirins. Probably just forgot he took some in the first place," she tried to play it off.

Nate shook his head and he went off to find a nurse to talk to. He was stopped in his search when he saw the older versions of himself and Serena standing in an alcove. "What are you doing here?" Nate whispered, trying not to draw attention to the fact that he was talking to himself.

"Just wanted to check and see how things are playing out," Serena said, meekly.

"Really? How about you just tell me what's going on and how I can get all this to stop," Nate said, frustrated.

"It'll stop when you stop it," the older Nate said, cryptically.

***********

Serena was scowling as she sat on the edge of the couch in her house, trying to pretend she was somewhere else at that moment. Somewhere where her mother was not flirting with Bart Bass or her brother wasn't laughing and sharing inside jokes with Chuck Bass. When the doorbell rang she jumped up to answer it. "Dan?" She gasped.

"Um, yeah. Sorry to interrupt, but I was just wondering if you'd like to…"

"Serena, who's this?" Lily interrupted, Dan's face freezing as he realized the situation he just walked into.

"Mom, this is Dan Humphrey, the guy I went out with last night, remember?" Serena tried to sound polite, but failed.

"Oh yes, I remember. Well Daniel, come in. We're just having a small family party but you're more then welcome to join," Lily beamed as she almost skipped over to Bart's side again.

Serena and Dan were left gaping at each other. Serena took a deep breath before leading him into the house. They were soon stopped by a smug Chuck, "I didn't know we could invite people to the party."

"Ugh, Chuck this is Dan Humphrey," Serena said, scared of the situation.

"Oh yes I know. And can I just say you two look so close, almost like _family_," he drawled, staring at Serena as he said this. "Just like brother and…"

"Hey Dan," Serena cut him off. "Why don't you go talk to my brother, Eric. He looks lonely over there," she rushed out, sending him a wide smile as he lumbered off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Serena hissed.

"I'm meeting your new Brooklyn toy," Chuck smirked. "And since we're going to be family soon we should tell each other stuff."

"Oh well in that case you can tell me all about you and Blair," Serena countered, trying not to laugh when Chuck's face darkened.

"Don't, Serena," he warned.

"Why not? Everybody knows now. I'm actually surprised you haven't run off in fear of commitment yet," Serena stated, trying to get Chuck angry enough to admit something.

"Please she's the one who's scared," Chuck growled. "Anyway, how about you just call her up and ask her about it."

"Because she's out with the girls tonight. Damage control," Serena muttered. "Anyway it might not be about that anymore."

"Then what else is it about?" He asked before he was cut off by his father clearing his throat, everyone went silent as they turned toward Bart and Lily.

"I'd like everyone's attention for a minute. Now I know for all of you this seems very sudden, but I'd like to say that I've loved every minute of the time I've had with Lily. And I'd like that time to go on forever," he said as he pulled out a box and got down on one knee in front of Lily. Everybody mouths opened in shock. "Lily, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Everyone took a breath in as they waited for what Lily would say. She took a minute for the shock to die, then after another minute of thinking, she nodded her head. Tears streaming down her face as she put the ring on her finger.

***********

Blair put up her strong mask as she walked into the club, preparing herself for whatever she was about to get hit with. When she got to the table her minions all went silent, staring up at her.

Penelope broke the silence, with a look of superiority she said, "Blair, you made it."

"Well of course. I'm the one that set this up last week," Blair countered.

"We were just worried," Hazel drawled. "I mean with that horrible blast Gossip Girl sent out we thought you wouldn't have come."

"Not that we believed it of course," Penelope lied. She smirked at Blair as she finished, "She was lying, wasn't she?"

Blair sensed the challenge in all of their stares, she wasn't going to lie, but she was interrupted by another girl running up next to her. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Jenny!" All the girls screamed in happiness, moving aside to get her a seat.

Blair sat gaping at the blonde next to her, everything clicking into place. "You," she whispered.

Jenny's head whipped towards her, "What?"

"You told Gossip Girl."

"So what Blair, it's not like she'd never find out."

All the girls were looking between the two. "So it is true!" Hazel exclaimed.

Both of the girls still standing ignored her. "How did you even find out?" Blair spat.

"Nate. He was really broken up about it."

"Wait, Nate Archibald told you?" Penelope said, jealous.

"Please Penelope, how about you try to act less desperate?" Blair yelled.

"How about you try to act less like a judgmental whore?" Penelope countered. "Jenny, come sit in the middle."

"Really, you're all going to sink that low. She's from Brooklyn and isn't even a freshman."

Most of the girls began nodding their heads in agreement. Then Penelope's face lit up, the perfect idea coming to mind. "How about we have a game to settle this then?"

Everybody waited to see what was coming. "If Jenny wins then you'll have to leave us alone, go eat lunch with Chuck or whatever other losers you want. But if you win then we'll let you off with only a slight probation."

All the girls seemed excited by this idea, except Blair who prepared to walk away. "Please, I'm not going to play your stupid excuse for a game, just for your acceptance."

"Not even if it's truth or dare?" Hazel added right as Blair turned around to walk away. "Or if you're too afraid to lose then you can just run back to Chuck, I'm sure he'd love to play with you."

At the sound of all the girls' laughter, Blair almost snapped as she turned around and, glaring at Penelope and Jenny, she answered, "It's on."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So yeah… I'm really sorry about how long it's been since I've updated. I know you all must be angry, and I have no good excuse. But basically, I hope you all read this anyway. It's nothing like I expected it to be when I started writing, it kind of got crappy towards the end so sorry. But I tried to end it on as solid a note as possible just in case I never get back to this story (I'm loosing ideas very fast). **

**But I hope you all still review, even if it's just a smiley face it'll make me happy. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing everybody!!**

"Can we please leave?" Serena whispered to Dan as she watched her mom inspecting the large ring on her finger.

Dan, regretting walking into this situation in the first place, could tell Serena was upset, "Of course."

They walked to the door, not hearing Eric as he called after his sister, "Serena, wait I have to tell you something!"

As Serena and Dan walked out into the courtyard he paused, "Hold on. That's my dad." They walked closer to hear Rufus speaking some last words on his phone. "I walked all the way from Brooklyn to be standing at your door. And I miss you."

"Dad?" Dan asked slowly. Rufus immediately twisted around, his eyes wide in shock. "Dan? Who's this?" Trying to pretend this wasn't incredibly awkward.

"Dad, this is Serena," Dan said, looking at his dad in concern.

"Ah, Serena Van der Woodsen," Rufus said, not noticing the strange looks the kids gave him when he knew her last name.

Serena suddenly began putting together some pieces when she paused, a terrified look on her face as she asked, "Mr. Humphrey, were you just calling my mom?"

***********

Jenny slammed the glass down on the table next to the other two empty shot glasses, trying to hide the disgust on her face. The girls clapped, Blair sarcastically as she smirked at her.

"Your turn again Blair," Penelope drawled, pleased at how well her game was turning out.

Jenny paused, trying to come up with a dare that would make Blair Waldorf crack. She looked over Blair's shoulder and suddenly her eyes lit up. "I dare you to make out with that guy," she pointed over her shoulder to a guy who just earlier had been trying to pick Blair up, he and his friends obviously drunk out of their minds.

"Easy," Blair smiled, getting up.

"And mean it," Jenny smiled back.

Blair smirked, walking over to the guy's table and tapping him on the shoulder, pressing her lips against his the minute he turned around. After a minute or two, long enough to make it look real, she walked back to her table, immediately freezing when she saw who had now joined the group. "Chuck?" she whispered.

Penelope's face lit up when she saw Blair's reaction. "Chuck," she said sweetly, her eyes never leaving Blair's. "Please stay and join us for the game. Eric can join too."

Eric slowly shook his head, but Chuck slightly nodded, his eyes trained on Blair. "What are you doing here?" she hissed at him.

"I was bored," he drawled, ordering a drink from a passing waiter.

"So Blair, truth or dare?" Penelope continued, the whole group looking at Blair.

"I just went!" Blair shot back.

"Yes, but you didn't complete the whole dare." When Blair's eyebrows rose questionably, the girls laughed, "We told you to get his phone."

"No, you didn't," Blair snapped, furious.

"Oh well, I guess you were just too excited to have that guys tongue down your throat to hear all the instructions," Hazel chimed in.

"Truth or Dare," Jenny cut Blair off, looking at her with a challenge in her eye. "And you've already used your dare for this round."

"Fine," Blair huffed, crossing her arms and preparing herself. "Truth."

"How do you feel about Chuck Bass?" All the girls quieted as they turned to stare at Blair. Even Chuck and Eric, who had been watching the girls like a tennis match stared at Blair, whose mouth was now ajar.

"Well I ummm… I…" Blair started, trying to regain her composure while avoiding Chuck's stare.

"Jenny!" Everybody turned to see a crazed looking Dan and Serena coming their way, except Chuck and Blair who seemed locked in place, staring at each other.

"Dan? What are you doing here?" Jenny practically screamed, a terrified look on her face.

"What are _you _doing here Jenny? What's this? Why are you out with these girls?" Dan practically screamed as Serena noticed Eric, beginning to bombard him with questions that he shrugged off.

"Calm down," Hazel drawled. "She's just having a little fun."

"Fun?" Dan asked. "How is this fun, Jenny? Come on, we're leaving," he grabbed her arm.

"No Dan, you don't understand," Jenny protested.

"You're right Jenny, I don't. But right now you're coming home and explaining, because you're lucky I didn't tell Dad and have him storming in here. You owe me," Dan said. Jenny, realizing he was right, lowered her head and followed him out of the club.

All of the girls still sitting on the couch shook their heads in disappointment. Penelope turned to Blair and said with a fake smile on her face, "Well, since Jenny's out of the competition we're willing to give you one last shot."

Blair, breaking off of Chuck's gaze for the first time, looked at the girls. She paused, looking back and forth from the girls to Chuck, Serena, and Eric. She stood up taller when she made up her mind, turning to the girls with a look of disdain on her face. "I'm not going to lower myself to your pathetic level. You'll all come crawling back to me soon anyway." And with that she flipped around to face Chuck, Serena, and Eric, "I'm tired of this. We're getting answers." She stomped off towards the door, Chuck and Serena understood what she meant, while a very confused Eric trailed behind. Serena opened her phone to send a text to Nate, this seemed like something everyone needed to be there for.

***********

The four of them burst into Chuck's suite after a very long, and completely silent ride from the club. When they stepped in everybody looked around for signs of life, when they heard a soft gasp come from the couch. Before they could go to investigate a very disheveled looking Blair stood up, her hair messed up and her shirt sliding off her shoulder. Eric gasped upon seeing her, his mouth hanging open as he looked between the two Blairs. Before anyone could say a word there was an annoyed sigh as an equally disheveled Chuck stood up, finishing buttoning up his shirt. At this Blair let out a disgusted sound, turning to see Chuck smirking she pushed him.

"What are you smiling at?"

He laughed at this before saying calmly. "It's almost relaxing to know I still have a great sex life in my future."

Before Blair could say anything else she was interrupting by a short cough, looking right at Eric's confused, and completely terrified, face.

Serena quickly turned to him, grabbing his hands, "Look Eric. This is hard to explain, and I know it must seem crazy. But they're from the future. They've been telling us what's going to happen."

Eric seemed even more freaked out by this information and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Chuck went to open it, stepping aside to let a very tired Nate and the older Nate and Serena in. Eric almost looked sick as he saw two versions of his sister in the same room.

"What happened?" Chuck asked Nate, who had immediately collapsed on the couch, forgetting their earlier fight.

"My dad tried to kill himself. Then when he was at the hospital the FBI came and said he was wanted for… so many things. And I was so angry at him, I just… I didn't help him. I told them everything I knew and my mom was… I don't even know what was happening. But now my dad's going to rehab when he gets checked out of the hospital, while he has a large court case coming up."

"I'm sorry," Chuck said sincerely, trying to show that he was sorry for everything that had happened, not just his dad. Nate nodded, obviously accepting the apology.

There was a long pause while everyone sat staring at each other, placing themselves on the couches, with Eric at the bar. The older Chuck spoke first, "So what was so urgent?"

"I want this all to stop," Blair piped up. "Everything is happening so quickly. So how do we make it all slow down, you know… fix everything."

All of the younger kids stared at the others, all obviously eager to hear what they said. "We can't do anything. You all just have to live out what happens. You've already gone through more then a year in the span of two weeks," the older Serena said sadly.

Blair sighed as she slowly stood up and walked out the door. The older Blair looked concerned, "Should I follow her?"

This time it was the younger Chuck who answered. "No, I got it." He quickly walked out the door too.

**************

There was silence. Nobody said a word as they sat in Chuck's room. The older Nate and Serena seemed to be silently communicating, while Eric was still looking back and forth, trying to believe this was real.

"So Eric! How are you doing?" Older Serena chirped, trying to lighten the mood of the room. The younger two looked towards Eric as well.

"Ummm…. a little freaked out," he said truthfully. Serena nodded understandably. "Tell me my future."

Older Nate's mouth dropped open. "Are you sure, Eric?"

"Yes. It's the only way I'm going to be able to believe this is actually happening."

"Ok… well. There's really not much to say," Serena started slowly. "You got into Yale and are there right now. You met this amazing guy there, Greg, in your freshman year. You actually just brought him over to the house for Thanksgiving. Mom absolutely loved him."

Eric seemed content with this, until he realized something, his eyes widened as he looked towards his sister. She had a confused look on her face, turning to Eric slowly she said, "Greg, as in… a guy?"

There was a small "Oops" from the older Serena, while Eric seemed to prepare himself. After several deep breaths he spoke, "I was trying to tell you this earlier, and I didn't really want it to come out this way. But I'm gay."

There was another large silence, before Serena jumped off the couch and hugged Eric.

*************

Chuck walked into the hallway and slowly placed himself against the wall right next to Blair. "Aren't you a little happy?" He said after a moment. When Blair didn't respond he continued, "I'm happy."

"Of course I'm happy," Blair responded. "It's just a lot," she stared at him.

"You shouldn't be so worried. It all works out in the end."

"But you heard ourselves. We hurt each other… so much. Plus I have no idea what happens in between," she pouted.

Chuck took a moment to think before he took her hand and pulled them both to their feet. "What happens is we take things slow, do it right."

Blair wrapped her arms around his neck as she smiled slightly, "Chuck Bass is a romantic, who knew?"

"Now you do, and that's all that matters," Chuck smirked as he leaned in, placing his mouth on hers.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, guess who finally updated. Yeah, I'm sorry about the horribly long wait, but I'm not going to lie, I had absolutely NO IDEA what to write. So, after writing this chapter I have decided:**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!!!!!! I like how it ends, and if I even try to write more, I'd just be leaving you all with increasing longer breaks in between chapters. **

**Plus, I'm thinking of writing stories for my newest obsession, James and Lily (Harry Potter), cause I have tons of ideas for them. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS STORY!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

**P.S. The first part of this is just a little something I was thinking of for awhile as a drabble but thought it was cute in the beginning of this story.**

"Ugh, not again," Serena grumbled as she threw her ringing phone onto the bed. She turned to walk into the bathroom.

"Avoiding someone?" Chuck asked, causing Serena to scream and jump.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" She yelled.

Chuck took a drag of the cigarette he was holding, "Well if I lit up in my bathroom, the folks would know it was me, sis."

"First thing, let's get one thing straight. I am not your sister. I do not share any of your DNA, nor do I ever wish too. Now get out," she pulled on his arm slightly, right as he caught sight of another girl walking into the bathroom.

"You might not wish too, but I know someone who might," he smirked as he grabbed Blair to give her a, much too long for Serena's liking, kiss.

"Ummm… what are you two doing in Serena's bathroom?" Blair asked once Chuck had released her.

"I am _trying_ to take a shower," Serena hissed, glaring at Chuck.

"And she's avoiding someone," Chuck countered, knowing that this would distract Blair.

"Who?" Blair immediately snapped, while grabbing Chuck's cigarette and snuffing it out, ignoring his angry look.

"No one…" Serena tried to seem serious, but upon Blair's 'I know you're lying' look, gave in. "Ok, I'm avoiding Dan."

"But I thought that you two…" Blair trailed off, trying to explain what she thought happened between Serena and Dan.

"We were," Serena started, then sighed, "But then I heard my mom and Dan's dad talking about… it. And it was just too weird so I decided to end things. Luckily it was right as Dan's old friend came back home so I've been using that as an excuse, but he won't stop calling."

Blair was just about to respond when someone called for Serena from downstairs. "Ugh, not more wedding planning," she grumbled as she glared at Chuck before walking out of the bathroom.

Chuck laughed underneath his breath as he picked up a new joint. "I wasn't expecting to see you today," he smirked at Blair.

"I wasn't expecting to come over today, but Eleanor has just returned from her first business trip since…" she trailed off.

Chuck just nodded as he got down from where he was sitting, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her head. "And instead you chose to grace the wedding planners with your presence. I know they loved you the last time you were here." He paused then, turning to her with a serious look on his face, "unless you came for another reason." At this he couldn't stop the smirk that lit up his face.

Blair ignored his comment as they walked into the dining room, greeted with the whole family at the table. Lily was simultaneously shouting orders to the various planners running around, while lecturing Serena about the importance of hygiene.

"Charles," Bart greeted him, Chuck automatically taking a seat as though ordered. "Blair," he said unsurely, almost as though he hadn't expected her to be there even though his face showed no sign of this.

"Mr. Bass," she acknowledged as she sat down and started helping herself to the food on the table.

During the next lull in Lily's talk, Bart turned to Chuck, "As Best Man, I expect you to keep everything going smooth before the wedding."

Chuck, who had just been about to take a drink, froze. Then after a slight nudge from Blair he started again, "Uh… of course, father."

His dad nodded his head before returning to his newspaper. Chuck looked down at his plate, before turning to look at Blair, who was beaming at him, not able to help a small smile from gracing his face.

"Ugh, I'm just going to go throw up now," Serena said upon seeing her friends display of affection.

"Maybe you should just take a shower instead," Eric commented right before she left the room.

********

_**Wedding Day:**_

"She's freaking out," Serena practically yelled as she pulled Blair aside, earning an angry look from Chuck, who Blair was talking to.

"So thus you're freaking out?" Blair looked at her skeptically. "It's her wedding, she's done this before and she's always freaked out. She'll forget it the minute she starts walking down the aisle. Now why did you actually pull me over here?"

Serena looked around quickly before sighing, "He's here. Why is he here?"

"Hmm…" Blair took a minute to think. "No idea why, _but_ this is the perfect opportunity for you to talk to him."

Serena hissed, "And tell him what, Blair? 'I've been avoiding you because in a few years we're going to be siblings and that would be awkward.' He'd think I'm crazy."

"Maybe you should introduce him to them. Eric took it better then we thought he would," Blair put on a small smile when Serena slightly pushed her, letting out a laugh. "Talk to him. Now I'm going to go back over there."

"I wonder why," Serena called out as Blair began walking away, laughing at the glare she received.

********

"Sorry about that… wedding crisis," Blair smiled as she moved in front of Chuck, reaching for his bowtie.

"Does it involve Brooklyn?" When Blair looked up at him in surprise he nodded his head in the direction of Dan Humphrey and a girl Blair didn't know whose arm was on Nate's. Blair froze. "That was my reaction too."

"But what about… everything," she whispered.

"Well Nathaniel didn't like 'everything.' Said he wanted a break from it all."

"And that break was in Brooklyn?" Blair exclaimed, earning a laugh from Chuck.

"It's where the Captain's rehab is." After a minute he began digging in his pocket, taking out a bunch of note cards.

"Speech going that well," Blair teased, trying to reach for them, but finding Chuck holding them out of her reach.

"You'll hear it soon enough, Blair," he smiled as she put on a pout. "Now I'm off to fulfill my Best Man duties." He kissed her on the cheek before walking toward his father who's just arrived.

*********

It was a whole hour before Lily even took her first step down the aisle, during which time Blair was introduced and forced to be polite to Nate's date, who's name was Vanessa and apparently was Dan's best friend. Meanwhile, Serena was forced to make up wedding emergencies so as to avoid ever being alone with Dan.

After the ceremony everyone moved inside, Blair watching Chuck the whole time, she didn't think she'd ever seen him so happy. When he got up for his speech everyone in the dining room stopped their chatter.

"One thing I've learned from my father's courtship of Lily is the importance of perseverance. In the face of true love you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to. Because no matter what you do, you will find your way back to each other, and that's something worth fighting for. To the happy couple."

**********

Serena had run out back outside to where the ceremony had been held, holding her head in her hands she tried to think through what was going to happen. Right then someone else sat down next to her, "I know you've been avoiding me."

Serena looked up, "No, I haven't."

"Serena, I'm an expert on people trying to avoid me. I just don't get why. I mean, I thought you actually liked me, I guess," Dan said, trying and failing to not seem awkward.

"I do like you, Dan. It's just…"

"Our parents?" When he had seen the confirmation on Serena's face he continued, "Yeah, I understand. I guess I just thought with her marrying Bart…"

Serena looked over at Dan sadly, before grabbing his hand, "Maybe we should just be friends."

He looked down at their hands before answering, "I think I could be ok with that." They both sat for a few minutes in silence before Dan got up, "I'm going to go look for Vanessa, tell her I'm going back."

Serena immediately stood up too, trying to find something to say, instead she just hugged him, "I'm sorry, Dan."

**********

She wasn't looking as she entered the ballroom, running straight into Nate. But right before she could apologize the wedding photographer rushed over, pushing them together for a dance. Neither really looked into each other's eyes as they began swaying.

"Where's Vanessa?" Serena finally asked.

"She went home with Dan after I found out my dad has fled the country," Nate said in a monotone, but Serena caught the underlying sadness.

They both simultaneously pulled each other closer as they danced to the song. Neither paying any attention to anything around them, until they saw a tearful Blair run past. While Serena turned to watch Blair run off, Nate looked back to see Chuck, standing frozen with a very shocked and scared look on his face. Both Serena and Nate turned to look at each other before Serena wordlessly began running off after Blair.

********

"Blair?" Serena called as she entered Blair's room, sitting down next to her figure on the bed.

"Go away, Serena."

"What happened?" Serena said, ignoring her complaints.

"I'm stupid. That's what happened."

"Ummm…." Serena was very confused.

Blair huffed as she sat up, her makeup slightly smudged she started ranting, "We were dancing and he said that he wanted me to come to Tuscany with him. Then for some reason I said it! I said the three words," She flung herself back on the bed before mumbling, "And he didn't say anything back. Just stood there…"

Serena sat there shocked for a minute before saying softly, "Well, maybe it was a little too soon for him."

"I know that, S! But he was asking me to go to Tuscany with him, how much more official can you get."

"Well, you are going with him right?" Serena questioned slowly.

"I don't know… I just ruined everything," Blair was sitting up at this point, looking down at her hands.

"No, you have to go. This is Chuck Bass, you know how he is with that sort of thing… love and everything."

Blair sat silently for a minute, "We could travel from there to see Daddy and Roman."

"Great! Now let's start packing!" Serena proclaimed as she jumped off the bed.

*********

He sat alone in his room, a glass clenched in his hand, still staring off with that shocked look on his face from earlier. Even when he heard the door open he didn't move a muscle. When the three people now in the room came and sat next to him he still didn't move.

"Chuck, you're going to have to tell us what happened," Nate said softly as he sat next to his friend.

He didn't look up as he mumbled what happened into his glass. The older Chuck and Blair threw confused looks at Nate, asking what happened.

He awkwardly cleared his throat and told them, "Blair said 'I love you'." All of them caught the slight twitch Chuck made when he heard the words again.

"And you didn't say it back," the older Blair said, more as a statement then a question. They all took Chuck lowering his head as confirmation. "Well, that's consistent. Did you still invite her to Tuscany?"

Chuck raised his head, eyebrows raised in surprise as he wordlessly nodded.

"You really should start packing then," Blair commented, getting a small laugh from the older Chuck who had to hold her back from running around the room.

"She's not going to come now," Chuck said the first words since they'd arrived.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that man," Nate said, moved by his friend's helplessness, using this as an unspoken peace treaty between the two.

"Nate's right, if memory serves correctly you're the one that has some problems showing up," Blair said, with a slight edge of past bitterness in her voice.

"You want to go with her?" the older Chuck asked, already knowing the answer before he got a nod. "Then go, because if you don't you're going to start a long and painful process."

**********

_Ten minutes late. There's no need to worry, it's only 10 minutes_, Blair thought to herself as she sat opening and closing her phone, checking the time. When she heard the limo pull up she forced herself not to turn around and look. She didn't turn around until he touched her shoulder.

She looked into his eyes then quickly looked away, right at the bouquet he was holding, smirking at her. She opened and closed her mouth twice, trying to think of something to say. Then he put his hand on her chin and kissed her. He pulled back, smiling, as he said, "You know, we can visit your dad in France after our trip if you want."

Blair beamed as she grabbed the roses, "I'd love to."

_Fin_


End file.
